finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Greens
.]] '''Greens', also known as Carrots, are items in the Final Fantasy series. They are typically connected to chocobos. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The first game to introduce the Carrot, they can be bought in the town of Gysahl to summon Fat Chocobo. The Carrot is changed into Gysahl Greens in the Nintendo DS remake. Final Fantasy IV The Gysahl Greens, originally Carrot in the SNES and Gysahl in the PlayStation versions, can be used to summon Fat Chocobo. Final Fantasy VII There are many different kinds of Greens, used for catching and breeding chocobos. When used in battle, they recover 100 HP to a target, and when given to a chocobo in battle, it makes the chocobo stay in the battle a little longer instead of fleeing. When given to captured chocobos at the Chocobo Farm, different varieties of Greens boost the chocobos' stats when raced in Gold Saucer. Sylkis Greens are the best greens, and boost the chocobos' stats the most, but are also the most expensive, only available to buy from Chocobo Sage. However, Sylkis Greens (like all greens) can be duplicated with the W-Item Duplication Bug. Mimett Greens are needed in order to learn the Chocobuckle enemy skill and if given to the white chocobo in Mideel, the player can scratch it behind its ears and obtain a Contain Materia. Final Fantasy VIII The Gysahl Greens are the only greens in the entire game. The names of the other Greens in ''Final Fantasy VII were used as names for alcoholic drinks in the pub in Timber. Although not related to chocobos, Amnesia Greens are used to remove a Guardian Force's learned ability. After completing the Chocobo Forests side quest, the player can talk to the chicobo left in the Chocobo Sanctuary to purchase more greens. ''Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X-2 Multiple Greens make their appearance, but only Gysahl and Pahsana Greens can be used in battle. The rest stay with Clasko in the Chocobo Ranch used to heal chocobos after their missions. After Chapter 2, chocobos can be encountered in fights and captured by using the greens on it. If the chocobo is accompanied by enemies, the player must use the Greens first, or any type of attack will cause the chocobo to flee. After the enemies are dispatched the player will have to use another Green to catch the chocobo. The Greens can only be obtained from Clasko at the Chocobo Ranch, and are free. Final Fantasy XI There are many different kinds of greens and carrots used as both feed and medicine for raising chocobos. The types of greens and carrots: *Gysahl Greens *Sharug Greens *Azouph Greens *San d'Orian Carrots *Vomp Carrots *Zegham Carrots *Gausebit Grass *Garidav Wildgrass *Tokopekko Wildgrass Final Fantasy XII Gysahl Greens are the only greens in ''Final Fantasy XII. They can be bought as loot for 108 gil at the Clan Provisioner (after attaining the rank of Rear Guard), onboard Skyferries, and at Dyce's shop in Balfonheim. Feeding them to the yellow chocobos wandering around certain locations will let the party ride them for three minutes. Gysahl Greens can also be obtained by killing enemy chocobos on the field; this might be a good option for those who save their money for special bazaar items which require large amount of gil to be bought. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gysahl Greens can be found in various treasure spheres and can be bought from Chocolina at various locations for a price of 300 gil per unit, if the Fragment Skill, Bargain Hunter is not activated, and costs 225 gil after it is activated. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Gysahl Greens, Sylkis Greens, and Tantal Greens appear as items. They activate during FMS and improve the speed of the Chocobo the player summons, if they manage to summon one. Gysahl Greens promise a good Chocobo, Sylkis Greens a great one, and with Tantal Greens the fastest possible Chocobo will be called. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Carrots appears as a form of item. *Vomp Carrot *Zegham Carrot *Fresh Zegham Carrot *Zegham Carrot DX *Zegham Carrot Sample *Zegham Carrot DX+ 11-Set *Pepio Nut *Krakka Greens Final Fantasy: Unlimited Though not seen, two kinds of Greens; Sylkis and Gysahl, were mentioned by Earl Tyrant as seasoning for his food. Gallery it:Erba (oggetto) Category:Chocobo Items Category:Final Fantasy III Items Category:Final Fantasy IV Items Category:Final Fantasy VII Items Category:Final Fantasy VIII Items Category:Final Fantasy XII Items Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Items